After the love has gone
by NaruHamisaki
Summary: Remus, Sirius e invotados muyyyy interesantes. Para chicas que adoran las historias entre chicos o para esos que aprecian una historia no tan alegre.
1. Prólogo: Despertar

¿Más slasch? Espero que resulte… para variar estoy escuchando otro tipo de música… Mago de Oz… a ver que sale… quedan invitads desde ya a criticarme.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Los personajes usados en este prólogo salieron de la cabeza de J.K. Rowling, pero me aseguro de darles en el gusto a cientos de fans alrededor del mundo que ven el slasch con Legeremancia.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

**AFTER THE LOVE HAS GONE.**

**Prólogo: Despertar.**

Una rosa.

"Extraño."

El muchacho volvió sobre su cama con rostro inexpresivo.

¿Eso era no? Quizás no merecía más, pero ¿una flor? La dulzura que revestía lo lleno de asco.

La habitación estaba vacía… mejor. Tendría que dar menos explicaciones, muchas menos.

Era la primera vez que él se disculpaba por los actos ajenos… si lo meditaba bien, era la primera vez que se disculpaba… y si supiese…

Un corte en la barbilla lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sangraba abundante y caía a goterones sobre el pergamino que intentaba leer al tiempo que se afeitaba.

"Mañana, a la hora de siempre, mismo lugar"

Sabía que aquella situación acabaría y muy mal, pero en el fondo ni le desesperaba ni tenía ganas que terminase. Nunca imaginó que alguien como él pudiera ofrecerle lo que tenía. De todos modos le había librado de algo mucho peor: el tedio de una rutina que lo estaba carcomiendo. Inusualmente él apareció de pronto para darle algo más de emoción a su vida.

Aun así no terminaba de convencerle, no era correcto…

¿Qué más daba? Cómo si a él le importase… bueno, al otro él no le interesaba un carajo.

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó por la ventana, en un arranque de rabia.

"Mañana, a la hora de siempre, mismo lugar"

La frase se deshizo en el aire y otra le vino a su mente.

"No tengas miedo, siempre estaré junto a ti, no importa qué"

Si.

La sonrisa era la mejor de sus armas, debía reconocerlo.

Ató sus zapatos con la varita y colocó algo de perfume sobre su camisa.

"Reducto" dijo, apuntando a una destrozada rosa que repartía sus pétalos sobre la cama.

Seguro él lo interpretaría como una dulce invitación y la verdad para ser martes no le vendría nada mal… la acción a mitad de semana solía descomponerlo, pero las prácticas lo habían preparado en algo.

Las otras prácticas.

"Oh, si él supiese…" se dijo, mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrar.

Arregló su cabello, tomó sus cosas y salió.

Sorpresivamente unas manos llenas de rencor le azotaron violentamente contra la puerta del dormitorio.

"Maldición" pensó, mientras evadía los gritos que imploraban explicaciones "espero que sea una falsa alarma"

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

La verdad no espero que entiendan mucho… es la idea.

Tampoco se imaginen que es otra historia obvia y alegre… no lo es. Aún no decido si habrá lemon o cositas… lo dejo a sus criticas…

Un abrazo

Naru


	2. Cap 1: Memories

No entiendo porque no puedo escribir sólo un capitulo… siempre de a dos… en fin… critiquen! Gracias por leer.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Los personajes son de Joan Rowling, el contexto es enterito mío. Aunque si sacamos Hogwarts, y a las lechuzas… la verdad es re poco el aporte… pero no quita que sea mío

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Capítulo 1: Memories.

Los copos de nieve se agolpaban en las ventanas de la sala común. La luz de aquel día se extinguía con la misma celeridad con que aumentaban las ansias de Sirius.

Ésta de seguro no sería una aventura cualquiera, era todo un reto, porque el fin de todo se encontraba precisamente en llamar la atención de ese personaje que parecía secundario, pero que era el origen de todo.

Por un momento se quedó observando un punto ciego frente a él. Remus estaba recostado sobre su cama releyendo unos apuntes desgastados. En el fondo sabía que él era el único que percibía la naturaleza de su nerviosismo y a pesar de ello se mantenía impávido, indolente, ajeno a su propio resentimiento. Lupin era el único en esa habitación que sabía perfectamente en qué terminaría la sesión de estudios que sostendría con su prima Narcisa, las palabras que diría, los movimientos corporales que utilizaría llegado el momento y sin embargo no mostraba señales de afección.

"La costumbre quizás…" – meditó.

No.

Si algo no podía afectarle a ellos eran las prácticas concéntricas. Todos los días había cosas nuevas de las cuales sorprenderse, era Remus quien debía entender… Su naturaleza le impedía conocer eso que otros llamaban "fidelidad". Si acudía de noche en noche hasta su cama era porque tenía la convicción de que, más allá de sus inevitables instintos, la sincronía que existía entre sus mutuas intenciones sentimentales era perfecta. Era obvio que Remus no necesitaba a nadie más y eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento poderoso. No importaba la cantidad de sábanas en las que terminase enredado a toda hora, él siempre estaría allí, dizque descansando, dizque leyendo, tal como en ese instante.

En un inconciente minuto se le representó la idea de que su compañero de cama no se sentía como él imaginaba, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea… era demasiado franco para ocultarle algo tan importante.

Dieron las siete y treinta.

Pensó en despedirse, pero no pasó de ello.

Caminó parsimoniosamente y sin emoción hasta las escaleras que conducían a la torre de astronomía, donde todo debía ocurrir.

Allí estaba ella y sus nada despreciables 3 centímetros sobre la media de las chicas de la escuela, vestida impecablemente para la ocasión. Falda más corta de lo habitual, pelo salvajemente ordenado y el botón intermedio de la blusa entreabierto, para evitar los destrozos innecesarios.

Debía reconocer que su prima había heredado los mismos encantos que él, comenzando por el carisma previo a cualquier encuentro de ese tipo. Casi lamentaba faltarle así a Andrómeda, pero esperaba que esto fuese algo que quedase entre ella y él. Bellatrix acabaría enterándose de todos modos, pero le daba igual, lo importante residía en que el motivo de todo aquel artilugio no estuviese presente. No por el momento.

Con motivos secretos o sin ellos, de algo estaba completamente seguro: sería un placer mezclarse con sangre de su sangre… alguien que lo comprendiese en sus prácticas o que le complementasen… al fin tendría aquello que casi todos imaginaban… casi.

La estrechez de la escalera y el silencio tras cerrar la puerta dieron lugar a una muda y mutua provocación que estalló apenas tres escalones más arriba. Dos manos levantaron a la muchacha, mientras el resto del cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la pared entre movimientos lujuriosos y pertinentes. Otras manos, más delicadas y temblorosas, se mezclaban entre el cabello largo y sedoso del febril amante que emitía susurrantes sonidos cada vez que las mismas se cerraban, tensándolo, estremeciéndolo.

Sirius apresuró su labor invadiendo sin demasiada delicadeza el cuerpo de Narcisa quien, a su turno, hacia lo propio con sus dedos en el cuerpo del chico. Fruto de sus hábitos intentó acallar los gemidos de Narcisa con sus manos, pero él mismo tenía problemas para controlarse. Olvidó el asunto apenas recordó que este era su regalo de navidad, lo que lo tentó a lograr en su compañera sonidos que aumentarán la excitación… se sorprendió asimismo entre susurros vulgares inusuales aún para él.

Tres pares de ojos disfrutaban de la escena, dos completamente cerrados, uno atento, muy atento, guardando la secuencia de las imágenes con cautela. Entre el éxtasis de ver a su novia en ese estado y la envidia de no haberla llevado nunca hasta ese punto, Lucius Malfoy levantó su varita sobre la cabeza de Black. A diez segundos de intentar una maldición, su enfoque se cruzó con la lacrimosa mirada de Narcisa quien, fuera de todo pronostico, se aferró al cuello de Sirius y lo besó, agradecida y satisfecha.

A pesar de la herida en su orgullo, Lucius lo había entendido.

Bajo su varita.

Narcisa acababa de hablarle y no se perdería la oportunidad, después de todo ella lo autorizaba… no podía ser de otro modo.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Narcisa y Sirius… ¿quién no ha pensado en comerse a un primo rico? Parece fetiche y capaz que lo sea… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? En fin, espero sus críticas y gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 2: Conquista

En un instante de lucidez me di cuenta que había entregado algo de información en el prólogo que talvez debí reservar, sin embargo, estoy en proceso de modificación, cosa que nunca es para bien de Remus, pero bueno, alguien debe ser el ganado del fanfics.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Los personajes son de propiedad de J. K. Rowling. De verdad espero que alguna vez escriba una suerte de remix slasch con estos personajes, sino… bueno, queda el fics ¿no? Harry Potter es marca registrada.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Capitulo 2: Conquista

El piano, entre acordes y arpegios malsonantes, amenizaba la velada de año nuevo. La escasez de alumnos presentes en el recinto durante las vacaciones los investía de cierta inmunidad, otorgándoles licencias impensadas para otras épocas del año, una de ellas consistía en acercarse al único instrumento no encantado del castillo. Otra licencia que algunos se permitían era cenar en las mesas de otras casas, aunque sólo se debiese a la soledad que revestía pasar aquellas fechas entre los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Si amparado por esa razón, si por motivos desconocidos, el hecho es que la imponente presencia de Lucius Malfoy irrumpió abruptamente la serena cena que compartían Remus y Sirius.

"Narcisa me ha mencionado que has estado fantástico" – dijo Malfoy, carente de todo signo de ofuscación- "hace días que no la veía tan satisfecha de si misma"

"No me digas" – contestó Sirius, intentando evadir la persistente mirada de Remus que buscaba sus ojos con la certera intención de recriminarlo – "no olvides mencionarle de mi parte que yo también me he divertido muchísimo"

Lucius, sin la más mínima intención de abandonar aquella conversación, agregó:

"Y bien… ¿cuándo lo intentamos nosotros?"

Sirius se atragantó ante tamaño comentario. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de lo mismo?

"Quizás mañana por la noche en la torre de Astronomía ¿que te parece?… a no ser de que conozcas un mejor lugar…"

Ya estaba, pensó Sirius. Algo le decía que su plan había resultado del todo mal y en vez de despertar algo de interés en el Slytherin que tenía enfrente lo único que obtendría sería una venganza lenta y cruel.

"No sabía que necesitabas ayuda con esa poción, Lucius" – lanzó al azar, apostando por que su prima hubiese hablado de pociones y no de encantamientos o criaturas.

"No, no la necesito" – dijo Malfoy, mientras a Sirius se le congeló la hiel – "Pero Narcisa habló maravillas de 'tu método'. Insistió tanto que no pude resistirme y aprovechando que tu amigo el tortolito no anda rondando por estos lados… Dame una fecha, Black… y que sea pronto, no me gustaría que el resto de mis compañeros me viesen intercambiando palabras contigo cuando acaben las vacaciones"

Había acertado. Pociones… nunca fallaba.

"Está bien" – dijo Sirius con seguridad – "Mañana al atardecer, en la torre"

"Sí", mencionó para si. El plan había funcionado. Llevaba un par de meses con la idea de acercarse al impenetrable de Lucius Malfoy, más por desafío que por deseo. Era muy sencillo conseguir a un amante de vez en vez y él se planteaba como el candidato perfecto para cambiar el panorama.

Cuando logró descolgarse del bamboleo que hacía el cabello del rubio mientras se alejaba, notó que Lupin no había cambiado su expresión. Habían llegado al incómodo episodio de 'lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir', sin embargo su compañero se limitó a conservar el entrecejo fruncido en silencio.

"Vamos, Moony" – susurró en ánimos sugerentes – "sabes que no tienes nada que envidiarle."

"No se trata de eso" – contestó Lupin, cortante – "Estoy cansado de tu idea de popularidad, de ser el plato de segunda mesa. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que tenemos?"

"Soy un patán ¿y qué? No te pongas puritano ahora, Remus"

"Si te fijarás un poco más en lo que Lily y James tienen, quizás…"

"Quizás nada, Remus – interrumpió Sirius – Eso no ocurrirá nunca. ¿Qué sentido tendría exponerte de esa manera?"

"Talvez podría sentirme un poco más seguro contigo¿no crees? Si fuese por conseguir sexo me bastaría con verte un día menos y punto, pero te has asegurado bien de que nadie se meta conmigo ¿no?"

"¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Moony? – Sirius comenzaba a perder los estribos – si es por sexo dime tú el día y hora, que eres el que se queja después, pero no me vengas con celos estúpidos. Una cosa son mis correrías y otra muy diferente eres tú. El resto es una suerte de deporte, algo para pasar la calentura y nada más. Yo te quiero, Moony" – dijo, esperando que eso fuese lo que Lupin quería escuchar.

"Tú no quieres a nadie, excepto a ti mismo, Sirius"

Black no lamentó que su compañero se levantase de la mesa, en el fondo era la misma conversación que repetían a diario. Como no tenía ganas de hacerse un rollo por tan poco, se acercó a Malfoy y le propuso adelantar su encuentro para aquella misma noche, así no tendría que pensar en Remus y quizás terminaba con ese asunto de una vez. Lucius, algo inquieto, aceptó.

Poco después de las 12 campanadas y con una botella de whisky en la mano, Sirius se acomodaba al lado de Malfoy, argumentando que el resto del sitio estaba húmedo, vestigio de la nevada de navidad.

Con unos cuantos tragos en el cuerpo y luego de una inconexa y poco interesante charla (al punto de que Sirius evaluó la idea de ir a buscar a Remus) Lucius, en aparente calma, reveló el motivo de aquél encuentro.

"Tengo problemas con Narcisa, Black. Las cosas no van como antes, me aterra perderla"

Sirius, extrañado ante la declaración preguntó los motivos. Lucius respondió entrecortadamente, que a pesar de sus intentos resultaba algo soso en algunos aspectos.

"Sobretodo, en esos aspectos"

Black entrecerró sus ojos con extrañeza. ¿Por qué le comentaba a él esas cosas?

"Enséñame" – dijo de pronto, para sorpresa y dicha de Sirius – "no se me ocurre nadie mejor para el puesto."

"¿Y cómo pretendes que yo haga eso? – preguntó, sólo por la curiosidad de saber hacia donde quería llegar Malfoy.

"Has lo que sea necesario"

Sirius miró su reloj.

Doce y treinta.

Se agradeció asimismo por la iniciativa y meditó un momento el procedimiento que utilizaría.

"Cierra los ojos" – ordenó el recién investido profesor – "Entre antes comiences, mejor"

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Diré en mi defensa que los personajes se me salieron de control. Quizás me anime a poner lemon… el exceso de escritos yuri retuerce mi febril cabeza…AAAAAHHHHHHHH……. ¡QUIERO QUE SEA SÁBADO, PERO YA! Maldita prueba de Civil…(eso no tiene nada que ver con los escritos juju)

En fin, ojala que el capitulo les haya gustado. A mí me parece algo lento, pero a veces es necesario detenerse en un capitulo para no dar tantas explicaciones en los demás.

Espero sus reviews.

Naru.


	4. Cap 3: Mascarade

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Undomiel con la que me pasé toda la tarde hablando de este fics… hablamos de otras cosas también, a eso de debe el nombre de este trozo de fics… Es como la vida ¿no?... es un momento.

Les dejo a su discrecionalidad la calificación… mira que para moralidades no estoy, pero para todo lo demás ¿porqué no? Hagamos un solo pack… :P.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Si leen este fics, verán que los motivos entre J. K. Rowling y yo son tan distantes como Venus de Marte… Si agregase más planetas podría hacer un crossover de HP con Sailor Moon, pero vamos… es sólo slash… no hay para que exagerar.

Harry Potter es marca registrada.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Capítulo 3: Masquerade

Exhaló un último gemido y permitió que el peso de su compañero cayese de lleno sobre él.

4.30 de la madrugada

El alcohol estaba dejando su cuerpo; después de tanto sudor le resultó algo predecible.

Era increíble como las cosas podían tornarse a su favor en cuestión de horas.

"Talvez no se trataba de falta de oportunidades, sino de darse la oportunidad."

Su cabeza confundida intentaba hilar ideas, pero no era la situación más apropiada para ello.

Le dolía el cuerpo.

Llevaba muchas horas ocupadas en lo mismo y la verdad estaba del todo agotado. Si había accedido a recibir un poco más de lo mismo se debía sólo al hecho de que todo su esfuerzo se centró en dar hasta que la emoción que revestía el acto se evaporó.

Miró su velador con descuido. Una margarita se marchitaba a pasos agigantados sobre la cubierta del mueble.

Una flor.

Era un detalle delicado, aunque algo repetido. Eso podía significar sólo una cosa: traería otra similar al día siguiente.

Ya conocía los métodos de su amante. No invertía en flores costosas hasta que sintiese la necesidad de disculparse. Hasta ahora sólo llegaban margaritas, lilas y claveles, pero nada demasiado dispendioso.

Se entregó a la agitación de su compañero una vez más. Cerró sus ojos y se transportó a los memorables segundos que había vivido hace, parecían, siglos inmemoriales. Fue allí, en ese rincón de su mente, donde proyectó una escena placentera… la realidad era demasiado patética.

Él pareció cansarse al fin. Aquél volteó y sonrió ampliamente sólo para satisfacer el control de calidad. Podía complacerlo con algo tan escaso… poco a poco se daba cuenta de ello y le resultó irritante no haberlo notado antes.

Esperó a que se acurrucase aferrado a la almohada para fijar la mirada entre la telaraña de cuestionamientos que colgaban del techo.

¿Había roto alguna promesa?

¿Tenía algo de lo cual efectivamente arrepentirse?

¿Existía un motivo real para abandonarse a ese sólo ser y renunciar a todo lo que estaba descubriendo?

"Medítalo"- se dijo- "esto es parte del juego ¿no?"

Pensó en su novio y sintió como el frágil sentimiento que le ataba a él se deshacía en pedazos

"Mañana, a la hora de siempre, mismo lugar"

¿Debía asistir una vez más?

¿Eran sus instintos los que afloraban o era sólo un juguete en manos de otro, de un plan organizado?

"¡Incendia!" – susurró y tras ello apretó los restos de aquél pergamino en su mano.

Repartió las cenizas sobre el cuerpo del durmiente, quien entreabrió los ojos, extrañado.

Con el rostro lleno de cinismo volvió a sonreír.

"Ya no puedes decir que nada sabías"- pensó- "acabo de notificarte"

La ira que dominaba a Remus se transformó en una quieta expectación, como si esperase que Sirius reaccionara ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Nada ocurrió.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas mientras el sollozo le cerraba la garganta. Con los puños apretados presionó su pecho, en un intento por arrancar el dolor que lo consumía. Se suponía que Sirius debía advertir que las cosas ya no eran como antes… al menos allí, donde compartían todo lo que eran.

Una idea chocó con su pupila y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos: talvez era él quién había aprendido a engañarlo.

No estaba seguro que las andanzas que había comenzado aquél día tuviesen algún futuro, las probabilidades eran escasísimas, lo que si le preocupaba era el placer y la facilidad con que había accedido a tal encuentro, a desquitar la rabia con aquél tipo que no significaba absolutamente nada para él. No imaginó antes que los remordimientos no venían siempre en forma de culpa.

Se había divertido ¿qué podía tener de malo? Quizás también estuviese en su naturaleza, tal como decía el muchacho que se acomodaba a su lado.

Era primera vez que se imaginaba sin él, sin tener que soportar su aroma, sus salidas, sus incertezas y dubitaciones.

Ya no tenía que hacerlo si no quería, es más, hasta medito en paralelo hasta llegar a la idea de que jamás tuvo que hacerlo.

¿Que podía atarlo a él ahora? Y ¿estaba seguro que a él le afectaría? Después de todo, Remus Lupin era un nombre más en la larga lista de amoríos de Sirius Black… Hasta su nombre le sonaba extraño, ajeno a sus sentimientos, como un reflejo de algo que detestaba tanto como los días de luna.

Sin embargo…

Miro su cara soñolienta y un dolor agudo atacó en su vientre…

Se acercó y lo besó sutilmente.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sabía que si sólo era un minuto de confusión lo perdería y no estaba seguro de que lo soportaría. Nunca lo había estado.

Decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

"Mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar"

Sólo había una manera de probarse que ese arranque era un capricho: arruinarse otra vez entre los gemidos y las caricias de ese otro que mandaba pergaminos mientras su novio seguía con las tácticas florales. Más pronto sabría que decaería primero… ahora, a soñar… el cansancio terminó por vencerlo.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

¿Muy corto? ¿Muy inconexo? Tengo miles de cosas en mi cabeza, talvez a eso se deba, pero de todos modos intentaré seguirlo del mejor modo posible. Eso me pasa por no escribirlo todo de una sola vez…

Ya es tarde… nos vemos y ayuden con sus comentarios… siempre son muy útiles… al menos la mayoría.

Onee-Chan te quiero :thanatos:

Bye


	5. Capitulo 4: Sospechas

Ha pasado un buen tiempo, pero espero que este capitulo salga al fin… no termina do convencerme el tercero, pero si trabajo este podría darle la fuerza necesaria. De ese modo sólo quedaría lugar para el epilogo.

Espero que les guste y nada… besos y gracias por leer.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Mientras J. K. se divierte sádicamente haciendo el séptimo libro, yo me voy por la tangente y escribo este trocito de historia que jamás será, pero que ojala que fuera… o mejor no… al igual que ella, soy la única que sabe como acaba esto. Harry Potter es marca registrada.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Capítulo 4: Sospechas.

Un terror iracundo inundo cada fibra del cuerpo de Sirius. Lo que su prima rumoreaba no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo podía ser? Remus no sería capaz de engañarlo con nadie más, no era su modo de ser, al menos no del Remus que él conocía, con el cual se acostaba, al que tímidamente había comenzado a querer.

Pero ¿quién? ¿Quién era el osado que había traspasado la línea imaginaría que todos respetaban?

¿En qué se había equivocado? Él nunca se disculpaba y sin embargo lo había hecho apenas esa misma noche, entre sollozos y flores costosas. Al fin, cuando se daba cuenta cuanto significaba Lupin para él ¿lo engañaba?

Sólo conocía un método para averiguarlo y era enfrentándolo. Corrió como un enajenado a la sala común, subió a la habitación y lo encontró saliendo por la puerta, tranquilo.

Sonreía.

"Maldito bastardo" se repetía mientras lo azotaba contra la puerta primero, más tarde en la pared. Casi podía percibir como transitaba su sangre por las venas y aún así no se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios significaba esa sonrisa? ¿Cómo era posible que continuase subsumido en aquella irritante templanza?

De pronto notó que ya no podía moverse: había sido petrificado.

"Cualquiera diría que tuviste una noche terrible… o un amanecer, contigo nunca se sabe ¿verdad?"

Sirius ardía en furia. ¿Se atrevía a gastare una broma aún allí, cuando él le exigía que cumpliese su promesa, cuando esperaba que fuese el Remus por el cuál había quedado como un imbécil la noche anterior ante el tipo más pedante e influyente del colegio?

Ni siquiera podía respirar en parte por el encantamiento, en parte por la situación. Su cabeza estalló en un dolor espantoso al tiempo que su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Lupin deshizo el encantamiento y limpio la sangre de su novio con el puño de su blanca camisa. Le secó la frente y lo besó fugazmente.

Seguía sonriendo

No le tomó demasiado esfuerzo convencer a Sirius lo mal intencionada que pueden llegar a ser las personas y lo estúpido y frágil que se veía en ese instante.

Sirius se ruborizó, avergonzado.

Besó a Remus y este lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Movió su varita con pericia y en un, dos por tres el castaño se veía tal como lo había encontrado.

Apenas su compañero desapareció escaleras abajo detectó un sabor dulzón en su boca, el mismo que había sentido horas antes, cuando Lupin se mordía el labio mientras lo recorría.

Una pregunta sórdida lo recorrió completamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Lupin supiese del rumor si él ni siquiera lo había mencionado?

Entró a la habitación con violencia, buscando algo que le revelase parte del secreto de su compañero. Fue en ese momento en que una lechuza conocida dejó una nota sobre el velador que ambos compartían.

"Hoy, misma hora, mismo lugar"

Lo que necesitaba. Otra nota de Lucius.

Y…

¿Y si no fuese para él?

Miró su reloj

5.30

Sus citas solían ocurrir bordeando la medianoche.

Con el sabor de su novio aún en los labios y los puños cerrados corrió por las escaleras, en dirección a la torre de astronomía, casi deseando que sus temores no pasaran de eso.

Con el aliento contenido y la boca seca detectó dos siluetas en la misma entrada donde su prima lo había esperado días atrás.

Con paso decidido caminó hacia ellas.

Nadie se reiría de él.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

¿Y bien? Talvez deje mucho sin escribir, pero de seguro están esperando a saber como termina esto… ¿y si sólo fuesen Narcisa y Lucius jugando entre ellos?

Que triste sería para Sirius toparse con algo así…

Y me queda la mejor carta, ojala salga como espero

Un beso y gracias por leer.


	6. Epílogo: Lovefool

¡¡¡Ya está el epilogo al fin! Me costó mucho terminarlo, pero espero que les deje más o menos conforme… Entiendo si piensan que este no es el mejor fics que han leído o si nos les conforma el final o si dicen "pobrecito". La verdad no sabía que hacer con estos chicos… y cómo me dio un ataque por escribir otras cosas, los deje de lado. Vamos a ver que sale en el final, pero no tengo buenos planes para Remus, se los advierto.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Espero muy sinceramente que la mente de J. K. no se vuelva tan pervertida como la mía. Harry Potter es marca registrada.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

Epílogo: Lovefool

Negocio redondo.

Así se sentía Lucius, completo, triunfador, vengativo y vengador.

Tenía frente a sí al licántropo, quien pretendía terminar con sus fugaces aventurillas, pero en realidad, él no sabía lo que hablaba. ¡Si jamás había dependido de él!

Sin embargo, lo escucho respetuosamente, hasta que el momento fuese el adecuado. Palabras como amor, traición, consideración, salieron de los labios de Lupin, pero a Malfoy nada de eso le importaba.

Ya era hora. Podía sentir como era observado desde la distancia, percibía los pasos de Black acortando la distancia y la sutil lejanía que interpuso entre ellos y su presencia. Entonces le recordó a Remus todo aquello que había mencionado de Sirius, de cómo era su juguete, de cómo le utilizaba, de lo malo que resultaba en la cama cuando era el último en la lista del día y lo molesto que le resultaba serlo.

Sí.

Sollozos susurrantes retumbaban en el espacio vacío y no provenían de su acompañante. Lupin trataba de excusarse, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera él se veía muy convencido. Tanto mejor para sí; si la rabia fuera tangible, seguro que se habría tropezado con un inmenso muro que se construía a una velocidad impresionante a su izquierda cercana.

Esperó que la tensión llegase a su punto límite. Entonces petrificó a Lupin y lo trató con palabras y gestos poco amables.

Bajo sus pantalones y sin miramientos lo tomó por la fuerza, el que, indefenso, no podía contener las lágrimas, si de culpa, si de impotencia, no lo sabía ni le interesaba. Siguió los mismos pasos que hace un par de días utilizaron aquél par de primos que se creyeron impunes y discretos.

Malfoy clavó la mirada hacia el portal de la torre, como desafiando a la presencia que parecía contrariado y a la vez satisfecho con tamaño espectáculo.

Lupin también notó aquella familiar presencia y, desencantado por su propio agresor, pidió ayuda y perdón.

Lucius lo contrajo con más fuerza contra la pared y le robó un suspiro de disfrute.

Una gotera persistente se confundió de pronto con el sonido de pasos que dubitativamente se alejaban del lugar.

Lupin golpeó la pared, tratando de zafarse de Lucius, gritó, zapateó, pero nada de eso le ayudó en absoluto.

Al fin el silencio se hizo y un susurro femenino repletó el lugar.

"Vamos Lucius… ya está hecho".

El rubio se arregló y pateó en el suelo al vapuleado Remus.

Adoraba a Narcisa… tenía un modo tan exquisito de renovar su relación.

¿Y cómo no?

Después de todo ella también era una Black.

La mejor de todas.

------------------------------------------------

Volvía la vida al viejo castillo y en honor al retorno de los estudiantes una dulce nevada caía sobre el edificio.

Potter y Evans volvían de la mano, sonrientes, radiantes.

Sirius y Remus, evitando mirarse, les saludaron con disimulado entusiasmo. Escucharon cada una de las anécdotas que sus amigos traían y al final del día acabaron sentados el uno junto al otro en uno de los escasos sillones de la sala común.

Tímido, Sirius palpó la mano de Remus y sintió como este se estremecía. La apretó con fuerza y cuando se disponía a atraerla hacía sí optimistamente, Lupin la retiró con ira evidente.

"Demasiado tarde, Sirius…" susurró.

Evadieron sus miradas y James las encontró mientras jugaba con Lily.

En un arranque de mutuo cinismo sonrieron.

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.

No sé si les gustará, pero ahí está… es lo que hay.

No sé si escribiré algo más, pero por lo pronto espero sus críticas…

Nos vemos pronto y escriban

Gracias por leer

Naru

.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.:.·'·.


End file.
